Doctor Who A Different Body A Different Destiny
by Celgress
Summary: What if rather than Tremas the Master had absorbed the body of Nyssa on Traken? Now biologically female the Master decides to set a different type of trap for the Doctor. Going by the name Samantha "Sam" Ret she tricks the Doctor into becoming one of his companions. However, when romantic feelings start to develop between her and the Fifth Doctor things become complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright BBC. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Doctor Who: A Different Body A Different Destiny

by

Celgress

 **The Planet Traken not long after the departure of the Fourth Doctor** **and his companion Adric**

"Come along father you'll be needed to put everything together again," Nyssa said taking her father's hand in her own.

"Starting with my quarters," Tremas said with a slight chuckle. His first impulse was to investigate a strange seemingly alien device he had glimpsed out of the corner of his eye. Tremas, however, was exhausted from recent events. "Let us go my child. There is nothing here that cannot wait until tomorrow."

 **That Night**

Nyssa could not sleep. Her mind was in turmoil after everything that had happened. She was wondering in the Council Chamber in an attempt to clear her head when she discovered the strange piece of furniture. Although she knew not what it was she behold a grandfather clock, or rather what appeared to be a grandfather clock. Out of curiosity the young woman reached up and touched the clock face. She was immediately paralyzed as a strange high pitched buzzing sound filled the previously quiet room.

"Father, somebody please help me!" Nyssa cried out in panic.

The front of the grandfather clock seemed to open up from it emerged the grotesque form of the Master. The Master inspected Nyssa like a fisher would a prize catch. "Not my first choice, but beggars can't be choosers." The Master said pragmatically. He slowly circled the terrified Nyssa. The Master took up a position behind Nyssa. "Still, I have a new body within my grasp at long last." He said jubilantly.

The decrepit crone the Master had been ever since his unlucky encounter with the Doctor's granddaughter Susan in 22nd Century Earth now phased into the young healthy body of Nyssa. The Master consumed Nyssa into himself using her in essence to force a new, unnatural regeneration of his failing form. Soon a raven-haired beauty with piercing grey eyes, smartly arched eyebrows, an angular nose, plump lips and pronounced cheekbones stood in Nyssa's steed. The new Master brought her hands to her face. She then ran her hands over the rest of her trim form. Her hands lingered briefly on her moderately sized bust before moving on. Finally, she gave her shoulder-length hair an experimental tug. Unlike Nyssa's which had been curly hers was smooth in texture.

"A new body at last." The Master repeated in her new elegantly sounding feminine voice. She wasted no more time entering her disguised TARDIS. It soon dematerialized with a familiar whirring sound.

Tremas arrived on the scene a moment later. "Nyssa I thought I heard you cry out. Where are you, my daughter?" He said searching around the otherwise empty chamber in vain for her.

 **The Master's** **TARDIS**

The Master set her instruments to track the movements of the Doctor's TARDIS. Fortunately, the enemy vessel was still within range if barely. The Master then carefully consider her next move. Her original plan had been to follow the Doctor to his next destination then lay a trap there for her longtime nemesis. In light of recent events, she considered a devious new plan that promised to work even better if properly executed. The Doctor was notorious for picking up strays. The fool could not resist helping a human in need especially a female. The Master would exploit this flaw to infiltrate the Doctor's world where she would learn his every weakness which she would use against him when the proper opportunity arrived.

The Master looked down at herself with a wicked smile. Perhaps this change in biological sex would not be all bad. Her pretty face could be just what the Doctored ordered.

"I'll need a convincing backstory and a name that will appeal to the Doctor's foolish sense of honor." The Master mused aloud. After a few minutes of consideration, she happened upon the perfect name or perfect at least in her own twisted mind "I'll call myself Samantha Ret, Sam Ret for short." The Master loved creating scrambled versions of her chosen moniker the Master. "Now to properly wrap his present." She said marching off to her closets which every Time Lord or Time Lady maintained because of the varying tastes of their shifting identities.

To Be Continued

So, should I continue with this teaser concept or abandon it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright BBC. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Doctor Who: A Different Body A Different Destiny Episode One Logopolis Prologue

by

Celgress

 **T** **he United Kingdom on Earth, afternoon**

The Master could scarcely believe how annoying and stupid the human Tegan was being. More than once the Master rolled her eyes or muttered a rude comment about the young woman when Tegan was not paying attention which was a frequent occurrence. If the Master had felt she could not make some future use of Tegan she would have disposed of Tegan at the first possible opportunity

The Master had found Tegan and Tegan's aunt stranded on the side of the road after their car broke down shortly after her arrival on Earth. Feeling Tegan's pathetic predicament could provide her with the plausible cover story she required to gain the Doctor's trust the Master offered her assistance after hiding her own deactivated Tardis where it could not be easily discovered as the pendant of the necklace she wore (good thing a Tardis could be shrunk down as small as needed). The Master quickly suggested they use the nearby police box to call for help suspecting it was in truth the Doctor's own Tardis.

"What's wrong with this police box and why is there another one inside of it?" Tegan asked glancing around at the control room of Doctor's Tardis. The Doctor, as well as his current sole companion Adric, were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure." The Master lied.

Carefully so Tegan would not notice the Master inched her way around the central console. Reaching behind herself without looking she initiated a random dematerialization sequence. The police box inside the Tardis vanished or more precisely the Tardis transported itself away from the Earthly object.

"What's that sound?" A bewildered Tegan wondered as the Tardis made its familiar whirring sound. The Master shook her head.

The Doctor and Adric finally put in an appearance entering the control room via the doorway which led deeper into the Tardis. "Are you in charge of this, whatever it is?" Tegan said spotting the pair. She was clearly on the verge of tears.

Standing next to Tegan, the Master rolled her eyes. 'Stupid, stupid, emotional human,' She thought. The Master could not prevent a slight smirk from ghosting across her face when she noticed Adric's gaze passing over her form his eyes lingered for a time on the hint of cleavage her form-fitting maroon top offered. 'That a boy, come to momma. I'm sure I'll make good use of your fixation. Maybe I should offer you a roll in the hay as humans say? I bet you'd be my willing puppet forever if I threw some sex at you boy.'

"So to speak." The Doctor said pulling the Master's attention from her overly lecherous thoughts. "Who might I ask are you two?"

'Odd,' The Master thought a bit ashamed of where her mind had drifted. 'Why was she thinking such things? Her arrant thoughts must be the lingering influence of that girl, the one from Traken who had unwillingly donated her body so she could squeeze out one last regeneration from her previously damaged form.'

"I'm Tegan Jovanka," Tegan said. She pointed at herself then at the Master. "This is Samantha Ret. She helped me and my aunt when our car sprung a flat tire. We came here to the call police for assistance, but couldn't locate a phone. This isn't a normal police box, is it?"

"Call me Sam, everyone else does." The Master said offering her hand in a gesture of friendship which the Doctor did not reciprocate.

"Which one of you touched my control console?" The Doctor asked ignoring Tegan and Sam aka the Master. He was clearly annoyed by their presence.

"I accidentally touched it." The Master said putting on her best contrite expression. "I'm sorry if I caused any harm, sir."

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Adric asked.

The Doctor inspects the instruments on the control console. "The last place I set the coordinates to, Logopolis. However, we'll arrive a few days after when I intended."

"Doctor, whoever you are could someone please tell us what is going on? My aunt is waiting in her car to take me to the airport. I have a flight to catch. I'm a stewardess." Tegan whined.

"It's rather complicated I'm afraid." The Doctor said.

'Do tell Doctor.' The Master thought as she watched her enemy squirm. 'Watching you attempt to make this dolt understand concepts as complex as time travel should prove very entertaining indeed.'

 **Logopolis, dusk**

A squadron of Silver Daleks with blue spheres under the command of a Green Dalek with golden spheres had invaded the peaceful planet. "We can't go with you our continuing work is vital to the preservation of the universe." The frantic Monitor tried to explain.

"You will accompany us. You will obey Dalekk commands without question. You will reprogram our fleet computer to destroy the Movellan space forces, all other concerns are irrelevant. If you refuse you will be exterminated!" The Green Dalek a member of the infamous Dalek Supreme Council shrieked in its high pitched electronic voice. Recently the Movellans had created a virus which exclusively targeted Dalek tissue, as a result, the Daleks were dying in droves. If victory were to be achieved they must stage a decisive strike against the Movellans soon.

One of the Logopolian mathematicians attempted to run. "Halt or you will be exterminated!" Shrieked one of the Silver Daleks. The man kept running until a beam of concentrated blue-white energy cut him down.

"If anyone else attempts to escape random members of your group will be targeted for extermination. Comply with our demands or suffer the consequences!" The Green Dalek shrieked.

"Please let me stay behind." The Monitor pleaded. "Our work must not cease."

"You will accompany us. Comply or others will be exterminated!" The Green Dalek shrieked. Soon the Logopolian mathematicians were herded away by the Daleks to their waiting saucer. As the group departed the city they left behind slowly began to decay.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Not much of an update I know. However, I felt it was important to show this story is not being abandoned. Expect a full chapter next time as the Fourth Doctor faces his greatest enemies the Daleks one last time while the future of the universe hangs in the balance.**


End file.
